The Haunted House of Lovers
by KatieAndFreddy
Summary: The gang goes to Logans families haunted house for halloween night. But before they leave will new romances bloom ? first zoey 101 fic. i would really love it if you reviewed !
1. Chapter 1

** Hi ppl this iz my 1st Zoey 101 fic. I mostly write School Of Rock stuff , but I love Zoey 101 so I decided 2 write this. I am a new author so please review and only flame me if it ABSOLUTLY TOATALLY needs to be done. I'll stop boring u now. ENJOY !!**

**PS : I don't own Zoey 101 or NYC cosmetics.**

**OMG !! Zoe! Dana ! Guess what ? Nicole giggled as she entered room 101**

**What ? Dana faked consern**

**Did NYC stop selling lip-gloss ?**

**NO! But if they did I would DIE !!**

**I just saw Logan...**

**Who's face was he sucking off this time ? Dana said VERY annoyed**

**Noone's, Nicole replied, but he told me to ask you and Zoey if you wanted to spend the halloween weekend in his haunted house . No adults, just us teens. Chase and Mike are going too. ( in this story halloween is on a friday and the get an extra day off cuz thats just what happens ,so deal ) **

**I don't want to spend my time with that jerk ! Dana said. **

**I'll go if Chase is going. Zoey replied.**

**I guess I'll go, but only cuz i do not want to be stuck at PCA alone on Halloween. Dana gave in.**

**GREAT !! Nicole replied.**

**I'll call him and tell him.**

**Hey Nicole ?, Dana questioned**

**Are you and Logan going out ?**

**NO WAY !! Nicole replied**

**But I wish I was going out with Michael. He is so funny and I love to laugh.**

**You and Logan should date. Then if me and Mike start to date the we'll all be going out. Cuz well you know , Nicole said as she motioned to Chase and Zoey kissing at the door.**

**Yeah, right ! Like he'd ever go out with me. Dana blurted out.**

**Does that mean that you like him ? Nicole asked**

**Don't tell ANYONE!! okay Nikki**

**Nicole POV**

**She must have been very serious cuz she only calls me Nikki when she is drop dead serious. **

**I can't wait until Halloween it'll be so fun !!**

**I promise ! i replied to dana.**

**I think i'll log on the laptop.**

**S/N LIST**

**xobrunetteblondexo Nicole**

**hoopsman32 Mike**

**iamahotttie3223 Logan**

**zoeybgirl Zoey**

**PCAChase Chase**

**sexysinger101 Dana**

**actingprincess146 Lola**

**scigurl Quinn**

**sciguy Mark**

**These names are ALL MADE UP !!**

**hoopsman32 : Hi **

**xobrunetteblondexo : Hi**

**hoopsman32: wann go 2 the movies with me 2nite **

**xobrunetteblondexo : Like a date ?**

**hoopsman32 : Yeah**

**xoxbrunetteblondexo :ok !**

**hoopsman32 : i'll pic u up at ur room at 6:30pm that k wit u ?**

**xobrunetteblondexo : toatally**

**hoopsman32 : cool , g2g , c u 2nite**

**A/N : thats all so far. hope you liked it ! please review . Next chapter will focus on Dana and Logan and the gang will leave for the haunted house. B4 i submit the next chapter I'll put up a preview of it while I finish writing it. TY 4 ur time. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**One quick question : why did they take Dana off Zoey 101 ? if you know the answer please messange me or include it in your review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! I kno I said I waz going to give a preview but i really wanted to keep posting for ya. Don't own zoey 101 or Epic movie, but damn do i want to see it! So srry that I never updated soon. My teachers decided to give me 4 projects before break.

I like'd like to dedicate this chapter to ...

girliegurl: thank you for being my 1st reviwer.

Zoey.Chase4eva :thank for being so positive towards my story.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DANA POV

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Well I guess Nicole and Michael are going out.

She told me about the movies and that they saw Epic Movie.

He kissed her at the door after he walked her home.

And how he said that Nicole makes him feel happy and how beautiful she is even when she dosen't try to make herself look nice.

PERFECT !

Guys don't like me.

Well, don't get me wrong guys are all over me. They ask me out all the time. The say stuff like, " YO! Sexy ass why don't cha cum over here and I'll give you a little treat ,or, Hey dana, why don't cha cum to my room, don't dress fancy, actually, don't dress at all.

They find it funny. I usually just yell a choice word at them and ignore it. But, sometimes it gets to me. I hate how guys think of me as a good peice of ass with a nice bust. They never tell me that I'm beautifull, or that i'm special. No guy thinks of me like that.

I mean I've seen the way Logan is with girls, but , that is just who he is. I'm gunna go on IM now.

iamahottie3223: hey dana

sexysinger101: hi logan

iamahottie3223: what do you think of lola

sexysinger101: high matinance bitch

iamahottie: she's my cuzin

sexysinger101: srry

iamahottie : why i HATE her 2

sexysinger101: then i take it back

iamahottie: u cumin 2 my haunted house 4 the long weekend

sexysinger101 :toatally

iamahottie: good can i tell u something ?

sexysinger101: sure...shoot

iamahottie: i 'd rather tell you in person.

sexysinger101: k

iamahottie: cool... i'll meet you at the girls lounge in 20 ?

sexysinger101: ok. c u soon

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Hey Logan. I wondered why he wanted to talk to me in person.

Hey Dana, he said with nervousness in his voice. What would make him SO nervous ? He looks SO HOTTT !!

It's kinda hard for me to say this kind of stuff but, I think your special. He blurted out. OMFG !! He likes me... unless he means special like sped special, then i hate him.

So,he continued, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some icecream with me , or whatever you want to do.

I'd luv to. I answered.

So srry i didn't include the date. NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE : The Date, And The gang leaving for the haunted house. I know I said I'd included the gang leaving in this chapter , but I couldn't fit it into the story line of this chapter. Please review.


End file.
